filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Der weiße Hai
Der weiße Hai (auch: Der Weiße Hai; englisch Jaws, wörtlich „Kiefer“) ist ein US-amerikanischer Spielfilm von 1975, der unter der Regie von Steven Spielberg gedreht wurde. Er basiert auf dem gleichnamigen Roman von Peter Benchley, der darin Vorfälle an New Jerseys Küste im Jahre 1916 verarbeitet. Zusammen mit dem zwei Jahre später erschienenen Krieg der Sterne läutete der Film die Ära des Blockbuster-Kinos in Hollywood ein und gilt bis heute als einer der besten Thriller. Der Film schildert die mörderischen Attacken eines gigantischen Weißen Hais, der einen beliebten Badestrand terrorisiert. Handlung Nach einer tödlichen Haiattacke auf eine junge Schwimmerin drängt Polizeichef Martin Brody auf eine Schließung der Strände des fiktiven Seebades Amity. Er stößt jedoch bei der Stadtverwaltung auf taube Ohren, weil der Bürgermeister befürchtet, ein menschenfressender Hai könne dem Tourismus schaden. Nachdem drei weitere Menschen dem Hai zum Opfer fallen und auch Brodys ältester Sohn den Kiefern des Hais nur knapp entrinnt, beschließt der Polizeichef, den Hai gemeinsam mit dem Meeresbiologen Hooper und dem Haifänger Quint zur Strecke zu bringen. Trotz Brodys Abneigung gegen Wasser, Quints Abneigung gegen Hooper und Hoopers Abneigung gegen Haijagden gelingt es den Dreien, den Hai aufzuspüren, der das Boot dann scheinbar gezielt aufs Meer lockt und immer wieder angreift. Nachdem Hooper in einem zu Wasser gelassenen Haikäfig die Flucht antreten muss, wird Quint Opfer des Hais. Das völlig zerstörte Boot sinkt, doch Brody kann den Hai schließlich töten, indem es ihm gelingt, dem Tier zunächst eine Druckluftflasche zwischen die Zähne zu schieben und diese bei einem weiteren Angriff durch einen Gewehrschuss zur Explosion zu bringen. Zusammen mit Hooper schwimmt er auf mitgebrachten Luftfässern zurück an Land. Kira muss pupsen Hintergründe Entstehungsgeschichte der Romanvorlage 1916 ereignete sich bei New Jersey eine Haiunfallserie mit fünf Opfern. Heute ist man sich ziemlich sicher, dass damals mindestens vier verschiedene Haie und davon zwei verschiedene Arten (Weiße Haie und Bullenhaie) beteiligt waren, da der Bissradius an den Opfern verschieden groß war und drei der Unfälle sich in einem Fluss ereigneten. Damals aber setzte sich für lange Zeit der Irrglaube durch, dass nur ein einzelner Hai der „Täter“ war und dieser sich auf Menschen spezialisiert hatte. Für Peter Benchley, den Autoren der Romanvorlage, boten diese Geschehnisse, neben weiteren Unfallserien und der damaligen These von dem Einzeltäter, die erste Inspiration. Er war fasziniert von dem Gedanken an einen riesigen Killerhai, der ortstreu war und es auf Menschen absah. Benchley machte dann in den 1960er-Jahren für eine Zeitschrift ein Interview mit einem populären Haifischer (Frank Mundus), der gerade vor New Yorks Küste einen großen, zwei Tonnen schweren Weißen Hai erlegt hatte. Mundus ging mit der Harpune auf Haijagd. Quints Boot, die Orca, war ein identischer Nachbau von Mundus' Cricket II. Einziger wesentlicher Unterschied zwischen Quint und Mundus ist, dass Mundus nie auf der USS Indianapolis diente, wie Quint im Roman. 1970/71 fand Benchley einen Verleger, der ihn bezahlte. In seinem Roman verwob er Phantasie und Reales. Das Buch wurde zu einem Erfolg. Hintergründe zum Film Die Produzenten Dick Zanuck und David Brown waren begeistert von dem Buch und wollten unbedingt die Rechte an der Geschichte kaufen, egal was es gekostet hätte, wie sie meinten. Sie taten dies auch, obwohl sie wussten, dass diese Geschichte alles andere als einfach zu verfilmen sein würde und sie keine konkrete Idee von der Umsetzung hatten. Da sie auch schon Spielbergs zweiten Spielfilm Sugarland Express produziert hatten, war die Frage nach dem Regisseur schnell geklärt. Spielberg las das Buch und war ebenfalls begeistert, da er es auch als eine Unterwasserfortsetzung seines Filmes Duell ansah. Benchley arbeitete sein Buch in ein Drehbuch um und gab es Spielberg. Howard Sackler wurde noch mit eingebunden und änderte die Handlung so, dass Spielberg überzeugt war und für dieses Filmprojekt unterschrieb. Für einzelne Szenen wurden die Dialoge dann später von weiteren Personen umgeschrieben bzw. erweitert: von John Milius und dem Schauspieler Robert Shaw, der Quint spielt. Spielberg hatte die Rolle des Haifängers Quint zunächst Lee Marvin angeboten, der jedoch abgelehnt hatte. Um den Hai glaubwürdiger präsentieren zu können, wurden die weltbekannten Haifilmer Ron und Valerie Taylor engagiert, welche vor Australien echte Haiaufnahmen machen mussten. Die Haie sind dort in der Regel aber „nur“ 4-5 Meter lang, während der Filmhai eine Größe von 7-8 Metern aufwies. Dadurch ergab sich ein Problem, da bei einer Szene ein Mensch im Käfig sein musste und dann der Größenunterschied der Haie zu auffällig gewesen wäre. Spielberg schlug vor, einen kleinen Käfig zu bauen und einen kleinwüchsigen Mann dafür zu engagieren. Dieser hatte jedoch keine Taucherfahrung und zudem große Angst. Schließlich klappte es dann aber doch noch. Die Taylors hatten weiterhin den Auftrag, eine Aufnahme zu liefern, in der ein Hai den Käfig attackiert. Es verging über eine Woche ohne auch nur eine im Ansatz brauchbare Aufnahme. Zufällig schwamm dann ein großer weißer Hai über den leeren Käfig hinweg und verfing sich in der Kette, die den Käfig mit dem Boot verbunden hatte. Der Hai geriet in Panik und versuchte sich mit aller Kraft aus der misslichen Lage zu befreien. So kamen die gewünschten Aufnahmen zustande. Da bei dieser Aufnahme der Käfig leer war, änderte man das Drehbuch entsprechend ab. Der Effekt bei der Anfangsszene, als die Schwimmerin vom Hai hin und her gezerrt wird, entstand, indem der Schauspielerin ein Kabel um die Hüften gebunden wurde. Das Kabel ging in zwei Richtungen und wurde an den Enden von mehreren Leuten gehalten. Bei der Szene rannten diese am Strand hin und her. Die Szene, als der Mann in der kleinen Bucht im Ruderboot dem Hai zum Opfer fällt, war anfangs anders gedreht worden. Ursprünglich befand sich der Mann blutüberströmt im Maul des Hais, wurde von ihm einige Meter mitgeschleift und hielt dabei den Sohn von Chief Brody in den Händen, bis der Hai mit seinem Opfer abtauchte. Spielberg änderte diese Szene jedoch ab, da er sie für zu blutrünstig und geschmacklos hielt und sie somit nicht zum ersten Drittel des Films passe. Erwähnenswert ist auch die Szene, bei der man den Hai zum ersten Mal richtig zu sehen bekommt. Der Chief wirft Blut und Fischabfälle ins Meer, um den Hai zu ködern. Dabei reißt er einen flotten Spruch, welcher der allgemeinen Entspannung dient, als plötzlich der Hai unerwartet hinter dem Chief auftaucht und Kopf über Wasser umher schnappt. Der Chief bemerkt ihn, bewegt sich schockiert und langsam rückwärts Richtung Quint und sagt dabei den legendären Satz: Wir werden ein größeres Boot brauchen. Dieser Satz war von Scheider improvisiert und wurde zur Filmzitatlegende. Einen Zwischenfall gab es bei der Szene, als die Fässer von dem Hai Richtung Orca gezogen werden. Das Motorboot, das die Fässer in Wirklichkeit zog, fuhr zu schnell und riss die Vorrichtung, welche für diesen Trick an der Orca befestigt war, mitsamt der Planke aus dem Rumpf. Dies hatte zur Folge, dass Wasser in die Orca strömte und das Boot langsam zu sinken begann. Der künstliche Hai (von der Filmcrew Bruce genannt. Spielbergs Anwalt hieß Bruce) wurde vom Disney-Trickexperten Robert A. Mattey konstruiert. Ein Angebot der Toho Company Japan (Godzilla), mit Miniaturmodellen zu arbeiten, wurde abgelehnt. Der mechanische Hai sollte im Film zunächst öfter zu sehen sein, aber er erwies sich als störanfällig und war praktisch die ganze Zeit funktionsunfähig. Unterstützt von der suggestiven Musik von John Williams konnte der Regisseur mit der dann gewählten Erzählstrategie das Bedrohungsgefühl sogar noch steigern. Erst im Finale des Films ist der Hai minutenlang zu sehen. Am Ende des Films, als die Überreste des Hais langsam zum Grund sinken, baute Spielberg das gleiche gurgelnde Geräusch ein, wie er es auch schon am Ende von „Duell“ tat, als der Truck in die Schlucht stürzte. Der weiße Hai gilt sowohl als einer der Klassiker des Horror- als auch des Actionfilms. Er ist unter anderem im Kontext der Rache-der-Natur-Welle der 70er-Jahre zu sehen, deren andere Werke er jedoch nicht nur technisch, sondern vor allem auch in Bezug auf Erzählweise, Dramaturgie und Spannungserzeugung weit überragt. Sonstiges * Brodys Filmhund war der echte Hund von Steven Spielberg. * Amity heißt in Wirklichkeit Edgartown und liegt im US-Bundesstaat Massachusetts. * Die Touristen auf Martha's Vineyard zählten vor dem Anlaufen des Films ca. 5.000 Menschen pro Sommersaison. Nachdem der Film herauskam, stieg die Zahl auf 15.000. * Quints Name stammt aus der lateinischen Bezeichnung für „der Fünfte“. Quint ist der fünfte Mensch, der durch den Hai ums Leben kommt. * Die Drehzeit betrug 155 Tage und nicht wie geplant 52 Tage. * Als der Film gedreht wurde, war das Drehbuch erst zur Hälfte fertig und es herrschten chaotische Bedingungen beim Dreh. * Am letzten Drehtag trug Steven Spielberg seine teuersten Kleider, um das rebellische Team davon abzuhalten, ihn ins Wasser zu werfen. * Als die letzte Szene fertig war, sprang der Regisseur in ein Rennboot, fuhr Richtung Ufer und sagte „Ich komme nicht wieder“. * In der Szene, in der Brody, Quint und Hooper in der Dunkelheit auf dem offenen Meer sind, sind zwei große und einige kleine Sternschnuppen zu sehen, ein wiederkehrendes Thema in Filmen von Steven Spielberg. * Für die Szene, in der die Fischer einen aufgehängten Haikadaver präsentieren, wurde ein echter Hai getötet.Carl Gottlieb in The Jaws Log, 1975 * Steven Spielberg spielte die erste Klarinette für eine der Strandszenen. * Als das maschinell betriebene Haimodell gebaut wurde, wurde vergessen, seine Wassertauglichkeit zu überprüfen. Als es ins Wasser gelassen wurde, sank es direkt auf den Meeresboden. Ein Taucherteam musste es zurück an die Oberfläche bringen. * Bei genauem Betrachten sieht man in der Szene, in der Brody das Geschäft verlässt, in einem der Fenster hinter ihm eine Zuschauerin, die Roy Scheider beim Sprechen seines Textes fotografiert. * Die Universal Studios Florida in den USA verfügen seit 1990 über eine von Steven Spielberg konzipierte Attraktion mit dem Namen Amity Boat Tours. Hierbei „erkundet“ der Besucher in einem Boot die Küstenstadt Amity und wird dabei mehrmals von dem weißen Hai „attackiert“. Drei Jahre nach ihrer Eröffnung wurde die Fahrt technisch und dramaturgisch überarbeitet. * In der deutschen Synchronfassung wird Roy Scheider von Hansjörg Felmy gesprochen. * In der Columbo-Folge „Mord im Bistro“ (1976) ist das Schild von „Amity-Island“ am Ufer eines Sees auf dem Studiogelände zu sehen, auf dem See schwimmt ein Modell-Hai. * Brodys Satz „We´re gonna need a bigger boat“ ging in die amerikanische Umgangssprache ein. Erfolg Die Produktionskosten betrugen sieben Millionen US-Dollar, weltweit hat der Film 470 Millionen Dollar eingespielt. Damit war er bis Krieg der Sterne der kommerziell erfolgreichste Film. Für die Filmmusik bekam John Williams 1976 den Oscar. Weitere Oscars erhielt der Film für die Beste Tonmischung und den Besten Schnitt. Somit bekam Der weiße Hai insgesamt 3 Oscars, 1 Golden Globe, 1 Grammy und war der erste Hit von Steven Spielberg, der inzwischen als einer der erfolgreichsten Hollywood-Regisseure gilt. Durch Der weiße Hai entstand damals auch der Ausdruck „Sommerblockbuster“ und er läutete damit eine neue Kinoära ein. Der Film wurde vom American Film Institute in der Liste der 100 besten Filme aller Zeiten (von 1998) auf Platz 48 gewählt, in der Liste der 100 besten Thriller aller Zeiten befindet sich der Film auf dem 2. Platz und die Filmmusik nimmt den 6. Platz in der Liste der 25 besten Filmmusiken aller Zeiten ein. Fortsetzungen Der große Erfolg führte zu mehreren Fortsetzungen, die allerdings weder in qualitativer noch in kommerzieller Hinsicht an den Erfolg des ersten Filmes anknüpfen konnten: * 1978: Der weiße Hai 2 – Regie: Jeannot Szwarc * 1983: Der weiße Hai 3-D – Regie: Joe Alves * 1987: Der weiße Hai 4 – Die Abrechnung – Regie: Joseph Sargent Folgen Die Folgen dieses Films für die reale Welt werden leider oft außer Acht gelassen. Ungeachtet dessen, dass es sich um einen Spielfilm ohne wissenschaftlichen oder realen Inhalt handelte, löste der Film bei vielen Menschen ungerechtfertigte und übertriebene Furcht sowie einen großen Hass auf die echten Weißen Haie aus. Diese Vorurteile trugen dazu bei, dass diese Tiere mittlerweile vom Aussterben bedroht sind und jedes Jahr über 100 Millionen Haie getötet werden. Hingegen sterben jährlich mehr Menschen durch Flugzeugunfälle als durch Haie (2007 starb 1 Mensch durch einen Hai). Kritiken : : : : : : : : : }} Die Filmbewertungsstelle Wiesbaden verlieh der Produktion das Prädikat wertvoll. 2001 erfolgte die Aufnahme in das „National Film Registry“ der Library of Congress (USA). Medien DVD * Der weiße Hai. Special Edition. Universal Pictures 2004(Neusynchronisation mit neuen Stimmen) * Jaws Unleashed Spiel für PC, XBOX und PS2 Soundtrack * John Williams: Jaws. Music from the Original Motion Picture Soundtrack. MCA Records, Universal City o.J., Nr. MCD01660 * John Williams: Jaws. The Original Motion Picture Score. Varèse Sarabande Film Classics. Vollständige Neueinspielung des Royal Scottish National Orchestras unter der Leitung von Joel McNeely. Varèse Sarabande, Studio City 2000, Varèse Sarabande 302 066 078 2 Literatur * Peter Benchley: Der weiße Hai. Roman (Originaltitel: Jaws). Deutsch von Egon Strohm. Ullstein, Berlin, Frankfurt am Main und Wien 1993, ISBN 3-550-08597-4 * Carl Gottlieb: Der weisse Hai Report (Originaltitel: The Jaws Log). Deutsch von Brigitte Straub. Wilhelm Heyne Verlag, München 1975, ISBN 3-453-00590-2 Weblinks * * JawsMovie.com – Fanseite * Besprechung der Filmmusik * filmrezension.de: Filmkritik (Wertung: 2/5) * filmzentrale.de: Filmkritik * JAWS-Thread im Sharkproject-Forum Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Abenteuerfilm Kategorie:Filmtitel 1975 Kategorie:Filmtitel Kategorie:Horrorfilm Kategorie:Literaturverfilmung Kategorie:Thriller Kategorie:US-amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Filmreihe ar:الفك المفترس (فيلم) bg:Челюсти (филм) bn:জস (চলচ্চিত্র) cs:Čelisti (film) cy:Jaws en:Jaws (film) eo:Jaws es:Tiburón (película) fi:Tappajahai (elokuva) fr:Les Dents de la mer he:מלתעות (סרט) hr:Ralje (1975) hu:Cápa (film) id:Jaws it:Lo squalo ja:ジョーズ ko:죠스 (영화) la:Jaws (pellicula) lv:Žokļi (filma) nl:Jaws (film) no:Haisommer pl:Szczęki pt:Jaws ru:Челюсти (фильм) simple:Jaws (movie) sv:Hajen tr:Jaws zh:大白鯊 (電影)